Who we really are
by bellaboot
Summary: Bella gets into fight with Charlie and when Edward inserts himself into it, she loses and runs out of the house. After an attack leaves her without her memories, Bella finds herself living as a human among three veggie vamps. OC AU
1. Arguement

new story of an old one. for those of you who read the original, i hope you like this better. If you're new, enjoy :D

* * *

The rain pelted down hard, lightning struck, and thunder rolled loudly. I drove slowly, squinting through the rain. I was upset at the moment because Edward and I had gotten into a fight before I left school. It wasn't a huge argument, but I was pretty angry with him. He basically told me that I wasn't allowed to go to La Push and see Jake because he was "dangerous." Who was he to tell me what I can and can't do?

I was grumbling to myself when I walked into the house. I could hear Charlie in the kitchen and the rustling of his paper. I walked into the kitchen and managed a hello while turning to the fridge to start dinner.

"How was your day, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Fine." I glanced at the clock on the stove. "I invited Edward over," I informed him.

He sighed and stood up. "Bella, you're grounded. No one's allowed over."

"Dad, for weeks I have done everything you've told me, I've done everything I'm supposed to do. I haven't left the house except for school and work. I haven't seen Edward outside of school in weeks. All I ask is that you let him come over for a couple hours so he can help me with my homework and we can work on college applications."

"Bella, you brought this upon yourself," he said. There was a knock at the front door.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me, Dad," I said, going to the door. I opened it and saw him standing there. We stood there not saying anything for a while until I finally turned and motioned for him to come in. We went to the kitchen, and Edward greeted Charlie.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but you know very well that Bella is grounded. So you-" Charlie said, but I cut him off.

"Dad!"

"Bella, you live under my house so you-" I cut him off again, anger pulsing through me white hot.

"Not this crap again." I could sense Edward's uneasiness as my fight with Charlie grew, but I ignored it. "Dad, you're just angry because Edward is here. If I had invited Jacob over you'd be okay with it."

"Bella, that is not true. I'm not happy with Jake either. Especially after he helped you with those bikes and took you cliff diving."

"So, what are you saying, Dad?" I said. I could tell Charlie was getting angry with me. "You think Jake is a bad influence? Dangerous?" I said this while glancing at Edward.

"I really don't know, Bells. Maybe."

"Your dad could have a point, Bella," I heard Edward say. I turned and looked him straight in the eye.

"You too? What? Is everyone just going to attack me today?" I yelled. "This doesn't involve you Edward, and you can't control me!"

"Bella, I was just-" I cut Edward off.

"Whatever." I grabbed my key. "I'll just get out of your way so you can chat about how reckless and stupid Bella is." I headed for the door, and I could hear Edward's footsteps behind me.

"If you follow, so help me Edward..." I growled at him. He looked back at me, hurt, and I felt tears break free and streak down my face.

It took me a while to decide where to go. I just drove with no direction, nervously glancing in my mirrors for a silver Volvo. I finally decided to go to Seattle, thinking that the busy city would help get my mind off things.

I hadn't meant to snap like that, but I felt betrayed and attacked. It was coming at me from different sides and I couldn't take it. I felt guilty and had already decided to apologize the second I got back. I sighed as I pulled into the parking lot of the library.

It was dark and rainy outside, but the library was still opened, though there wasn't anyone in there. I pulled my jacket tighter around me and remembered that it was Edward's jacket; he'd lent it to me earlier that day. I was greeted cheerfully by the old woman at the front desk. I was comforted by the smell of books and coffee that came from the Starbucks attached. Those things really were everywhere.

About half an hour later, I finally left after walking through all the aisles and getting a muffin that I nibbled hungrily on at Starbucks. I waved goodbye to the old woman and walked outside. I shivered as I walked to my car. Suddenly, I tripped over something, probably my feet, and my key flew out of my hand.

I grumbled as I got up and brushed myself off. In my peripheral vision, I saw something move in the shadows, cold arms wrapped around me, and a cold hand covered my mouth. Then I saw darkness.

* * *

SOooOO? Whtcha think? Goood? Bad? Terrible? Life changing? Let me know by pushing that pretty button!\/


	2. Forget

I'm not sure how i feel about this chapter cause i don't know if it's good or not. Anyway, Enjoy

_

* * *

_

I grumbled as I got up and brushed myself off. In my prevail vision I saw something move in the shadows and cold arms wrap around me, and a cold hand covered my mouth. Then I saw darkness.

"Look, she's waking up," I heard a voice I didn't recognize.

I opened my eyes a tiny bit and saw blurry faces looking down at me. My whole body hurt but my head was the worst. I tried to remember where I was, what had happened, but I couldn't remember anything. My vision eventually cleared and I opened my eyes all the way. Two pale white faces shone in the moonlight with yellow eyes that looked familiar.

"Miss, are you okay?" one of the faces asked. I tried to sit up and their hands supported me.

"Did you fall?" The other one asked. I shook my head and examined the two girls. One had long black hair that went past her ribs and the other had curly brown hair just above her shoulders. Their butterscotch eyes bore into mine and I knew at that moment that they weren't human.

"Did you faint?" The long haired one asked. I didn't say anything and tried to look past them to see where I was. I was lying in the middle of a parking lot. There were no cars except and red truck a couple of yards away. There was a dark building with a sign in front that read 'Seattle Public Library.'

"Can you speak?" the short haired one asked. I paused; could I?

"Yes." I said, almost scared by the sound of my voice.

"What's your name? Do you need a ride somewhere? Do I need to call someone?" the short haired one spoke frantically.

"I... I... I uh, don't know." I said.

"You're confusing her Linda." The long haired one suggested, "Can you tell us your name sweetie?"

"I don't remember. I don't remember anything." I said.

"Oh no," Linda said, "Maybe she hit head too hard, Athena. She has amnesia."

I touched my forehead and felt something wet and sticky. I examined my hand and saw blood; my stomach turned and I looked up at Athena and Linda. "I'm sorry," I said and they looked at me confused.

"Why would you be sorry? It's just blood, humans bleed." Athena said.

Why were they hiding that they were vampires? I knew they were but they didn't know I knew. Should I just be up front about it? "Vampires." Was all I said.

Linda chuckled a fake chuckle and said, "What are you talking about?" Athena studied me closely.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Your eyes... I think," I said, "I don't know."

"What should we do?" Linda whispered to Athena, "We can't just leave her here."

"We could bring her home. You know, just for a little while. Her amnesia can't be forever."

"Well, we've got forever..." Linda mumbled under her breath. They helped me stand and led me across the parking lot.

We pulled into the driveway into a tall Victorian looking house. It had dark green shutters and vines climbing up the walls. One of the windows on the second floor was lit. I saw a small figure draw back the curtains then disappear suddenly. Athena helped me out of the car and walked me inside.

The outside did not do the inside justice. The front room was spacious and beautifully decorated with array of items, all of them antique. The walls were painted a soft mint green and the couch was white and looked very comfortable. There was a staircase to the left of the front door that led up to darkness. A figure appeared in the shadows. It walked down the stairs and came into the light.

It was a small girl, probably twelve or thirteen. She had pin straight, dirty blonde hair that reached her hips. Her skin was pale, and her eyes a flat yellow. She was wearing a denim skirt, wedged heels and a tight v-neck shirt. She looked at me carefully.

"Hi," she said in a high pixie-like voice that seemed to give me a feeling of familiarity. She looked at Athena and Linda, and they exchanged glances. "I'm Olivia."

"I'm uh... I don't know." I replied.

"I don't know? What a strange name." she smiled and I smiled back.

"We don't have time for your silliness, Olivia," Athena said and Olivia frowned, "We found her by the library knocked out. She has no memories."

"Poor thing," Olivia said then looked at them.

"We figured that she could stay with us," Linda said.

They led me upstairs to a spare bedroom. They offered me a shower and pajamas. The bedroom I was staying in was painted red and had a black bed set. Some pajamas were folded neatly on the bed with shampoo, conditioner, and soap next to them. I sighed, wishing I knew what the hell was going on.

Olivia's POV

"What. The. Hell." I said staring at Athena.

"What? I'm just trying to help."

"And bringing a human into a house of vampires is good how?" I asked. Not that I didn't like the girl. I didn't know her but she seemed nice enough.

"It'll be fun! You were just complaining last week that you were bored." Linda said, as bubbly and airheaded as ever.

"Alright, but no eating her." I said.

* * *

Let me know down there please. :)


	3. The Search

Edward's POV

I had to keep myself as calm as possible as I drove home. I'm stupid. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut? No, I had to go and make my one meaning of existence put out with me. Who knows where she is now. Probably in La Push with the dog. I growled at the thought of that.

I burst into my house and found Alice upstairs. "Where is she?" I demanded.

"Chill Edward," she snapped at me, "In a library somewhere. I think Port Angeles or Seattle. She's safe and should be driving home soon." I let out a sigh of relief.

"You really shouldn't have said that," Alice said softly.

"Yeah, don't you think I get enough of that from myself?" I snapped back at her.

I went up stairs to my bedroom and fell face first onto my black leather couch. Her scent was very faint on the couch from the last time she'd been here. I could also smell her sweet scent lingering on my clothes. How could I've been so stupid? At least she wasn't with the wolf; I found some comfort in that.

I lifted my head from the couch cushion and glanced at the picture on the table. It was one from prom, one of many that Esme had taken that night. Bella was smiling sheepishly her cheeks aglow with red from embarrassment. I wasn't looking at the camera; I was looking down at her because she'd just said something before Esme snapped another picture.

I heard Alice's frantic and erratic thoughts as she rushed into my bedroom. "I can't see! I can't see!" she screamed and on cue, Jasper was behind her. "She's gone! I can't see her Edward!"

My heart turned cold and I almost felt nauseous. "What?" I whispered.

"She's still alive, I know that. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. But, I can't see her. I can't see anything that has to do with Bella. Not Charlie or Renee or anything!"

Carlisle appeared, "What's going on?" he asked, calm as always. I envied his calm because right now I was having a panic attack. Can vampires even have panic attacks?

"Bella's missing," Jasper said, setting the room with calm. I could tell that my panic was affecting him.

"We can figure this out. Where was the last place she was?" Carlisle asked.

"Seattle or Port Angeles. Maybe even Olympia. We're not sure." Alice said closing her eyes trying to concentrate.

"She got into a fight with Charlie and then I was stupid enough to make it worse and now she is angry with me. She stormed out of her house." I said.

"You're too hard on yourself son. Don't worry we'll find her. Bella is a part of our family and we protect our family."

Two days later.

Edward's POV

I sat on the couch in the living room. Emmett had the television going but I didn't hear or see it. I was caught up in my own tormenting thoughts. Not one sign, nor vision, nor scent of Bella in days. Yet Alice continued to insist that she was still alive. If I didn't know better I'd say she was lying just to make me feel better.

Carlisle walked in, home from work, and kissed Esme on the cheek. I stood and went to him. I was planning on going out with him and Alice to look some more. Charlie already had tons of search parties out including the Quileutes. I had yet to talk to Jacob about what was going on but I know I'd have to eventually.

"Carlisle," I said, "I thought we'd look near Seattle." I prayed she hadn't gone there. Alice has had visions of Victoria there.

"Son, I can't look tonight, I'm on call. Besides, you and Alice need to hunt." He said. I sighed and nodded. I didn't argue with Carlisle and he had a point. I went to the backdoor.

I found a herd of pass deer and drank till I was full. I ran from the trees and back into Forks. I went to Bella's, though it was obvious she wasn't there, but staying in her bedroom comforted me. I climbed up the side of the wall and through her bedroom window which had remained open these past few days. Her room was covered in her scent. The room was dark and cold. I could almost see Bella lying in bed sleeping.

I heard Charlie on the phone down stairs. "Well, she's about 5'4, brown hair, big brown eyes, and pale skin. I think she was wearing jeans, a red blouse, and a gray jacket."

"How old did you say she was?" He was talking to a Chief of Police in Olympia.

"She just turned eighteen." Charlie said.

"Where do you think she went?" the Chief asked.

"Well, we got into a fight and she stormed out."

"Is it possible that she's runaway?" he asked.

Charlie froze. A million and one thoughts rushed through his head. "Well she has before but I don't think..."

"Chief Swan, I think that she's a runaway. I'll have some guys search here but if she's found and she has run away we're not going to force her to go home. She's eighteen; an adult."

"Thank you, but if you do fine her will you let me know?" Charlie said.

"Of course. Have a good day Chief." Charlie hung up, and grumbled to himself about having a good day when your own daughter is missing.

The house phone rang and Charlie picked it up. It was Renee. He hadn't told her yet and was planning on doing it now. I slipped out Bella's room not wanting hear her reaction.

Where are you Bella?

Bella's POV

I liked them. All three of them. I'd only been here about two days, and they were so kind to me. They'd given me food, a bed, and some of Linda's clothes, we were the same size. The only thing I knew that belonged to me was the jeans, red shirt and gray jacket. Which they had washed and put into a dresser, except the jacket. I wouldn't let them wash it. it smelt too good and familiar.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Olivia poked her blonde head inside. "Hey Jane Doe." She called me that cause I didn't have a name. She came in and joined me on the bed. "So I was thinking..."

"Uh huh?"

"We should give you a real name! You need one! Jane Doe doesn't suit you." She started to bounce up and down.

"Oh, okay." I paused, "Well what do I look like?" I'd already memorized what I looked like. Long brown hair, brown eyes, ivory skinned, thin. Nothing special. Only thing that made me stand out was how incredibly clumsy I was. I could hardly walk down the hall without tripping.

"Hmmm..." she examined me, "how about... Elizabeth? We could call you Lizzie!" she smiled. How could I say no to this adorable thing?

"I like it." I said. She smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Lizzie." She held out her hand. I shook it and replied, "you too, Olivia."

We laughed.

* * *

i have no idea when chapter three will be up. I definatly won't start writing till i get reviews, so review! :) I also babysit full time and i'm lazy and i have a social life, i know, Crazy right?


	4. We'll Need Your Help

I changed the name. Goes with the story better. Anything else...uhhhh eclipse was amazing ive seen it three times. I've been busy so updates are a little slow.

enjoy

* * *

Edward's POV

I went with Alice to Charlie's to give him yet another casserole that Esme had made. We'd been bringing him a casserole every other day for two weeks. Alice's vision continued to be free of Bella yet she continued to tell me that she was alive.

"I don't know how I know I just do. I can feel it." She'd told me multiple times.

I sighed and knocked on the front door. I waited patiently as Charlie got up from the kitchen and walked to the door. He opened the door. Poor Charlie Swan was wreck. His eyes were bloodshot and had bags under them. What was left of his curly hair was messy and his clothes were wrinkled.

"Alice. Edward." He said.

"Hi Charlie! We brought you some dinner!"Alice said in her cheerful sympathy voice.

"Thanks Alice, that's real kind of you." _Again_, he thought. "Come in."

We shuffled into the house and went to the kitchen. Alice put the casserole in the oven. I stood in the doorway. Alice struck up a random, awkward, idle conversation with Charlie. After about five minutes of that, we excused ourselves to leave. I stepped out onto the lawn in the rain.

At the exact same moment, Alice and I caught a whiff of wet dog. I turned to the left and saw Jacob Black emerge from the trees. He made a B-line for me.

"You realize what this means right?" he yelled and pushed me but I didn't move. "You broke the treaty! Sam is pissed as hell and I get the pleasure of taking you down myself!"

"Jacob no! It's not what you think!" Alice said.

"Oh really? Then where is she huh?" he looked at me. "What did you do?"

"If I knew we wouldn't be here!" I yelled.

"What?"

"She's missing Jacob. We have no clue where she is." Alice said for me.

Jacob was quiet, considering this idea in his head. He'd assumed I'd changed her and we were covering.

"I swear Jacob, if I knew where she was, I wouldn't be here. We've been trying everything we can think of."

Jacob's mind went to when Billy first told him about Bella's disappearance. The fight, the running away, the missing person posters, the investigation. He, along with the pack, thought it was an elaborate cover for her changing. His head finally realized it was all real. She was missing.

"This is all your fault." He growled at me.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." I growled back. Jacob was up for a fight. In fact, he practically is begging for me to throw the first hit. "I'm not starting anything, a much as I would love to, I couldn't do that to Bella," I told him. " Plus, we may need your help." The words tasted sour.

Jacob pursed his lips considering this. "I'll talk to Sam."

"Thank you," Alice said.

_If anything happens to her, it's on you, Cullen,_ he thought. He turned and jogged into the trees.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would." Alice chirped. I glared at her.

Bella's POV

I stood at the back door staring into the small backyard. Olivia had a beautiful garden back there. It took up half of the backyard and was filled with every kind of flowers. Even rare topical ones. If you stood close enough to it you could smell all of them at once. You'd think it would be a bad smell but it was actually wonderful. I'd told her that she should bottle it and sell it as perfume. She'd just laughed at me.

In the middle of my thoughts Athena came up and stood next to me. "You okay?" she asked.

"I was just thinking. I tend to do that more than I like." I said.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Things I don't know. My life. There's so much I want to know. Did I have a mother? A father? Were they kind? Happy? Divorced? And brothers or sisters? Older or younger? What school did I go to? Was I good at school? Did I have a boyfriend? Did I love him? Did I have any friends-" she cut me off.

"Slow down there. I don't want your head to explode." She laughed.

"Sorry. But what if I didn't like my life. What if my parents were awful and I had no friends. What if I had ran away from something? I don't know if I want to remember that." I said.

Athena put her hand on my shoulder. "Well, maybe you shouldn't worry about that. Maybe should focus on building a new life with us. You could. We'd love for you to join us." She flashes a smile of white teeth.

"That's very kind but I would want to intrude." I told her.

"You're not intruding at all! We love you Elizabeth. And Olivia needed someone to be closer to than us. She was antsy. We want you to stay."

I thought for a moment. I could. Maybe no one was looking for me. I mean its been a week and no one's found me. I wasn't even sure if anyone was looking. I didn't watch TV. I don't know why I just didn't.

"Thank you Athena." I said smiling. She hugged me.

* * *

i know kinda boring but its getting there i promise. please press the pretty button. pretty please


	5. NOTE

Hey Readers!  
Christmas in Twilight is back! For those of you who don't know, Christmas in Twilight is a series of one-shots that involve Bella spending Christmas I had three up, One of Bella and Edward at Charlie's, Bella in Jacksonville with her mother and Christmas with Cullens.

I will be writing these again this year. I had two more ideas that I didn't do because I ran out of time and I didn't want to do them after Christmas. I have a few more ideas, but I can't promise more than two. I've been in a terrible slump. I've barely been writing anything including my own stories, (which you can read on fiction press) also, my obsession with twilight has gone down a lot lately. I'm sad to say it's been replaced by The Vampire Diaries and Glee. (You won't see me writing Glee fanfiction, I promise. Lol)

Again, I'm sorry. But please, I encourage you guys to give me ideas on any and all of my uncompleted stories. I could really use the help guys: =D

~Bellaboot


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Everyone,

I'm sad to tell you that I am retiring from fanfiction. I'm sorry but I don't have time and, honestly, I've lost interest. I want to thank you all so much for staying with me for so long and reading. I really wouldn't be anywhere without you guys so thank you.

I'd really hate for my stories to just lay her on my computer as unfinished stories so I'm putting them up for adoption. I have four unfinished stories that need a new author to finish them up. _I'm Back_, the sequel to _Caroline_, _This Is What Happens When Things Change_, _Twilight Marked_, and _Who We Really Are_. If you can, please, please adopt the and help finish them. If are interested in any of these please message through fanfiction, or on direct message on twitter. My username is jennanicoleg.

Thanks again for everything. I love you guys.

~~Bellaboot


End file.
